1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording material processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording material processing apparatus in which, even when a change in the type of the recording material is desired, two or more types of recording material can be handled efficiently in a consecutive manner.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A photographic paper processor is known as a recording material processing apparatus, and is used in a photo laboratory for producing photo prints from exposed photo films. If the paper processor is a printer/processor as a combined output machine, the paper processor includes a printer section, and also a processor section, a drier section and a stacker section. The printer section exposes an image of exposed photo film to photographic paper as photosensitive material or recording material. The processor section subjects the photographic paper to photographic processing. The stacker section is added if desired, and stacks photo prints. The processor section includes a number of transporting rollers and a train of liquid baths. The transporting rollers transport the photographic paper being exposed. The liquid baths contain liquids for color development, bleach/fixing, rinsing and stabilization. The transporting rollers transport the photographic paper into the liquid baths, where the photographic paper is moved through the liquids sequentially for photographic processing. For the paper processor, the type of the photographic paper to be used is previously found adaptable. The liquids in the paper processor for the photographic paper are also predetermined. A color developing bath is included in the liquid baths. In the color developing bath, liquid temperature and process time, that is a transporting speed, are previously determined according to a processing condition depending on a characteristic of developing liquid.
There are various kinds of the photographic paper different in the characteristic according to differences of manufacturers or material type. It is necessary to change processing conditions of the paper processor by considering the characteristic of the photographic paper for the purpose of optimizing quality of images recorded to the photographic paper of such various kinds. If the paper processor of a single machine is used for consecutively treating the kinds of the photographic paper, changing over of the setting should be effected efficiently for rapid operation.
Among the various known techniques, JP-A 8-286347 discloses a control of flow of the liquids at the time of a change of a processing condition, to impart a new flow rate to the liquids for the purpose of coping with a difference in the types. JP-A 6-214368 discloses the use of plural types of the developing liquid different in the characteristic. The color developing bath contain the developing liquid, and are selectively connected for specifically designated type of the photographic paper.
If plural types of the photographic paper is desired for successive handling in the paper processor, there are difficulties, because the transporting speed must be changed for entry of a second type of the photographic paper after exiting of a first type from the liquid baths. Between the consecutive steps of processing in the course of the operation, the transporting speed of the photographic paper and other conditions must be changed for the second type. If the required transporting speed differs considerably, no efficient printing can be effected. According to JP-A 6-214368 in which the liquid baths are selectable for the type of the photographic paper, problems of large sizes are likely to arise, because of a higher number of types of the liquid baths, and a changeable structure for the transporting paths. A manufacturing cost of the paper processor will be very high.